When Space Frogs Attack
by SheldOg21
Summary: When Keroro thinks going back in time will make their plan easier Kululu sends them back in time. Only to appear outside the Leaf Village. Includes: Breaking the fourth wall and even Konoahamru Vs Dororo!


(Types at a computer)SheldOg21:Kukukuku...

Tenten: What are you doing?

Sdog: Writing a new story.

Tenten: You can barely keep track of 3 stories. Why start a new one?

Sdog: I though it might be fun to do a Naruto Shippuden Sgt. Frog crossover.

Tenten: Whats Sgt. Frog?

(hands Tenten a Sgt. Frog manga) Sdog: Its the story I'm fr...I just got into.

(starts reading)Tenten: Oh...

Sdog: Well lets start the story. Kukukukuku

WHEN SPACE FROGS ATTACK

Pt 1

In to the past!

* * *

Deep with in the Platoons base Kululu was working on his latest projects. Next to him was the pink window frame that was a window to different areas on earth. His weird laugh was echoing throughout the base as he worked on his "# 1 top secret thing".

"Kukuku...This should be quite fun. Kukukuku" said the yellow frog

The next morning

"ugh..." The frogs + Moa looked over to see the Green Frog Keroro.

"Whats wrong Sargent?" Asked the blue frog privet Tamama.

The Sargent was holding a raw steak around his left eye. He was crying like a 3 year old too.

"T-that w-w-itch Natsumi!" Keroro removed the steak from his eye to reveal a black eye. "She gave me a black eye because I went to Game Stop to buy the new Gundum game Waaaa!"

"_In truth she gave him money to buy food" said the narrator._

"From what the narrator said, It looks like you deserved it" Said a red frog while cleaning his weapons.

(Tenten: He Broke the forth wall!. Sdog: yup w...THEY do that a lot)

"Dammit why do WE have to invade pokopon, and why now?" The Sargent asked to no one. I mean it would be so easier to take over this world if we came here like 2,000 years ago!"

"Kukukuku" The team turned aroutd to see Kululu with a pink window next to him. "I think I can help with that. I upgraded this window to take us to different times"

"Like how cool" said Moa

"Isn't that the same thing that almost cut my head off" cried out Keroro

"We can remember the fun times later I say we get this plan over with already"

"_Fun times!"_Thought Keroro "Well Kululu set the time window to 2,000 years ago!"

The yellow frog set the device as the window showed a lush forest.

"ALL RIGHT PLAN T.O.W.E.L.(take over world easy ladies) BEGINS" Keroro shouted. " oh Moa, you should stay here. Some one should watch the window and keep it open."

_"Please note. This is one of the few time Keroro is using his brain" said the Narrator. _

As the frogs entered the window one by one all of them failed to notice the blue frog sulking in the corner.

"They forgot me again" cried Dororo

(Tenten: I know how you feel)

The frogs walked into a forest. They had their inviable shields up, just in case they ran into some unwanted company. Privet Tamama was selected to go scout out the area. Kululu and Giroro were going to set up base camp, and Keroro was still holding the steak.

Leaf Village

It was a fine day in the hidden leaf. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and children were playing ninja. One ninja was having a break. She was at the snack shop eating dumplings. The woman had purple hair and a...revealing outfit. Her name was Anko.

"Nothings better than dumplings on a warm after noon" Anko said before she was about to take a bite. "Oh! Almost forgot my tea." Anko garbed her tea cup and took a sip. She turned back to her plate.

"WHAT THE HELL" she shouted as several people looked at her. "WHARE ARE MY DUMPLINGS" Anko looked around to find the culprit. She saw Team 10, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"SO IT WAS YOU FAT BOY" Choji stopped. He turned aground and gave Anko an angry look.

"_Dammit" _Thought Ino and Shikamaru.

"**HUMAN BOLDER"**

"**SHADDOW SNAKE"**

High above the action Tamama was in his hover craft holding a plate of dumplings.

*Munch* "Wow this candy is great, I should go tell Sargent."

Tamama was about to leave but he felt like he was being watched. He looked down to see the kid with the pineapple hair look at him.

"uh..oh"

* * *

Sdog: Not bad. Not bad.

(closes book, looks at Sdog) Tenten: This series is so random. By the way Sheldog, when did you get a spiral tattoo on your forehead?

Sdog:(looks shocked) Uh...well..last week!

(Tenten takes out a kuni and throws it at Sdog's neck)

Sdog:(doges with ease) Whats wrong Tenten honey?

Tenten: Who the hell are you.

(Sheldog stands up and his chest opens up to reveal a yellow alien frog with spiral glasses)

Kululu: Kukukuku. How did you find out?

Tenten: Sheldog would never get a tattoo! Now where is he!

Kululu: In a closet. Im the auther now. KUKUKUKU!

-In a storage closet some ware-

Sdog: Damn that frog


End file.
